marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternities: Issue 2
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_1 Continuing from Last Issue... A giant Ape-Like Being crashes in from space after a brief invasion of alien-like creatures. He emerges from the smoke to have his minions kneeling before him.... Hunter: Oh, shit.'' Sheathes his swords then forms a skin-tight bodysuit version of the Lancelot Albion with a red and gold color scheme'' What. The. Absolute. F**k. The creatures respond to that... gigantic creature.'' Turns to everyone'' How are WE supposed kill THAT?'' Points to the creatures'' Jennifer: Alright then... Guys, I've already downed one of the minions, it's currently fighting it's own ankles for freedom. We just need to down the other three, one each. Luke, you go straight to the... giant. We'll be right on you once we've outsmarted these bozos. Hunter: In that case, I'll take the one in the center.'' Points to the middle Brute'' Let's f**k s**t up.'' Appears right in front of the middle Brute, then smacks it in the face'' Sup bro!'' He then draws his swords, stabs out one of its eyes, then suddenly appears behind the Brute, near the nape of its neck'' I wonder... *Do these things have a weak spot somewhere?*'' Keeps dashing around the Brute as it tries to knock Hunter out of the air'' Too slow, Toto!'' Continually dashes and slashes the Brute until it is severely weakened'' I summon the armies of Heaven to help me. Warriors of the Angels, join me and end this fight!'' An angelic sigil appears in mid-air, which then opens a portal that lets an army of Angels come through. The army has four different colors, red for Fire, blue for Lightning, green for Earth, and yellow for Ice'' Battalion of Fire, attack it from the front. Lightning Squadron, go above and strike it with your powers. Earth Unit, immobilize it and make sure it stays that way. Ice Troops, split up and guard each other unit from harm. MOVE!!!'' The Fire Angels move in and attack the Brute from the front, the Lightning Angels fly high above it and hammer it with lightning, the Earth Angels go close to the ground and subdue it with earth restraints to thick for it to break, and the Ice Angels split up to guard the other groups'' Well done. God and Heaven thank you all for your service!'' The Brute gets wrecked so hard, to the point of it being nothing but a steaming pile of bones'' Excellent work! Now, return to your posts in Heaven and guard the Eternally Sacred realm as well as the mighty Lord!!!'' The sigil portal opens back up for the Angels to fly back through it, then the portal closes'' Good.'' Flies back to where everyone is'' All yours. Preston: Ohoho... Gets up from his spot as his body heals ''This thing could be used as training... ''He then has a murderous, eery face and looks at the brute charging at him. His Phoenix symbol on his chest starts to have fire come out but absorbs back in. '' Brute: ABR OFNSI NDORNI NIEF!!!!! ''It charges at Preston so Preston runs at him too with a flaming fist and then when the Brute swings at sideways from the right side, Preston bends his body in that direction dodging it and punches the Brute pushing it back and its whole body lights on fire. '' Preston: Hmmm, I wonder how long it takes to burn to dust... ''He extinguishes the fire and decides to try hand-to-hand combat. He gets in his martial arts stance and waits for the Brute to attack. As the Brute runs forward it slashes a few times at Preston but he moves around the heavy brute and reverse kicks him and it falls forward ''Hmm... No... They're extremely heavy... Brute: RAH DIBFPSN DIYE!!! ''It turns around to lunge at him again but Preston bends back to dodge the swing and then Preston steps on it's foot and twists his body to put more power into his punch and then punches brute in the stomach with large force causing a shockwave and during the punch he turns his fist inside the brute's stomach for it's insides to blow out of its body. '' Preston: Oops... Looks like I don't know how to hold back. ''He has a murderous face then instantly burns the remains of the brute that was still intact on the ground to nothingness. ''*That was merely practice...* ''He then looks at the remaining Brute ''You guys want me to take down that one too? ''He cracks his index finger with his thumb '' Jennifer: Looks like I'm the only sane one here, then. ''She rushes over to a brute, rolling under it as it punched into the ground. ''Alright, big guy, welcome to the jam! ''She webs onto it's head, pulling up as it swatted at her and hit itself instead. ''Not very smart at all, are you? ''She creates a web choker on it, pulling it until he falls to the ground unconscious. ''Should be awake in a couple of hours, we'll find out where the hell their home is and shoot them right back there. Luke: Now I kill the king! ''Luke flies while dodging rocks thrown at him by some aliens then he points at them and a portal open with demons coming out then killing the aliens. Luke reaches the king then lands on him with a punch. He grabs his big head then slams it down King: ARD FORCA TOME YYITA!!! Luke: In a mocking voice ''Arg fork tomb yita! Shut up! ''He punches it's big head then burns him with fire. The king punches him a few meters away but he shoots hell lightning at him which electrocuted him and nearby objects. He then shoots hell fire at him then forms his scythe and stabs his forehead. ''Check mate. ''He turns and walks away proud but a shadow blocks out the sunlight. The king was alive but had spikes on him. He crushes Luke then kicks him away where a previously defeated brute breaks out his webs and beats him up Jennifer: Sunnuva... Alright, Preston, Hunter, hold him off. She ran over to Luke, throwing a heavy punch into the brute's face and re-webbing him up once again. ''Luke, you need to recover here. Luke: You need other tricks then webbing, I can make you into a demon spawn, you would get loads of powers, what do you say? Jennifer: ''She stared at him briefly, before looking over to Hunter and Preston barely managing against the king. ''Alright, give me them. Luke: I'm not technically allowed to do this but I'll give you powers of a Hell Lord. Just to warn you, you'll get to rule a part of Hell and become a bit evil. ''He stands up then his skin turns dark red, his eyes turn completely black and he gets horns and claws and his wings show (this is his true form, he uses his shape shifting power to look more human but this is his actual skin). He starts whispering in a demonic voice in an unknown language. He gets engulfed in fire then the same fire surrounds Jennifer. She screams while her skin turns dark red and her eyes black, she gets horns and her symbiote looks more demonic. The fire clears then everyone watches her. Jennifer: When the fire cleared, there stood what resembled Jennifer, mouth locked with Luke's in a kiss. Her hands were coated in the symbiote now, while her jacket had disappeared. The spider symbol had become red and went straight around for all the legs to touch on her back. ''Thanks. ''She smiled and let him down lightly, creating a shadow construct sword. ''Let's see how this works, then. ''As the symbiote enveloped her face, she became her Demon Form, beginning to fly at the King. His face, blank, made a growl from seemingly nowhere, but when she slashed straight into it, that turned into a roar. ''Ah, shut it already. We get the point, you're mad. ''He swatted at her and missed, as she hacked into his arm. He was so enraged he managed to knock her off, but she simply grinned. ''Big mistake. ''She held her hand out at him and an arc of lightning shot out, causing him to scream. However, instead of being fried, he began to shape-shift into an insect-like creature. '' Preston: Jen, watch out!! ''The creature hits Jennifer and sends her flying to Luke. ''S**T! ''He runs in dodging the long arms by just inches as it scratches his clothes then makes a giant block of earth come from the ground so that Preston can get behind the creature. The block flies up in the air then Preston goes behind the creature and then punches it with a flaming fist to create a shockwave. ''*The HELL?!* ''He gets swatted away Creature: RAAHHHHHHH!!!!! It then makes spikes of it's arms come from the ground the try to get Preston as he's on the floor but as this happens Preston produces a concussive beam from his mouth destroying a giant path in front of him and disintegrating the creatures spikes. '' ''Preston then gets up and fire begins to start around him. Suddenly lots of scout aliens begin to gather and go for Preston but he then gets REALLY annoyed and produces a flaming aura melting all the scout aliens to nothing around him. '' Preston: I'M DONE!!! ''He then swipes his hand from afar at the creature and the whole area where he swipes just disappears and the creature is pushed back. ''*What did I just do?! I learned disintegration waves???* ''The creature then begins to form more into a bigger state and more dangerous state. It then lunges quickly at Preston. Preston in surprise begins to try and dodge it's attack but fails and gets hit really fast from all side and gets hit into a building. '' Preston: ''In an anger and murderous voice ''I'll end this!!! GO BACK TO HELL!! ''He jumps out the building and flies towards the monster as it clashes it's arms with Preston but Preston taking a lot more damage. After a super speed battle with it's tentacles, he finds an opening and dashes to it's stomach with a huge punch force but then a sharp claw comes out of nowhere to cut slice clean through Preston's left arm right before he lands the punch. ''AGGHHH!!!! F**K. YOU!!!! ''He lands on one foot, turning his body to the right, giving his right arm all the force and lands the punch to the creature's stomach, sending it flying into a building weakly. Then Preston hits his knees and tries to use telekinesis on his arm to bring it to him. ''*N-Need... to... reattach...* ''He falls to his face as his arm lands next to him. Luke flies to a brute then kicks it on it's back the lands behind it and tears it's head straight off. He then shoots a small ball of hell fire which blows up and incinerates many aliens ' Hunter: ATTACK OF THE TITANS!!!!!! Hunter creates another pillar of Pure elements that then fades, leaving Hunter floating in mid-air with a dark red bandage-like carapace that covers his whole upper torso, stopping right underneath his eyes. He wears a lighter dark red sleeveless trench-coat that is worn over his carapace. The remnants of a red coat cover his lower body, with an energy-like fluctuation. His hair is long enough to graze his shoulders, and it is now dark red. A cloud of smoke wafts off his right arm, left fore arm, and shoulders'' You... sons of motherf**kers... need to die. Heaven-less Realm.'' Hunter generates a thin blade of pure energy then swings it at the brutes, making them all get cut in half by gigantic blades of the same energy rising from the ground'' You.'' Turns around to face the King Alien'' You... motherf**king... son of a b**ch. F**k... off. You are going back to your planet or whatever the Hell place you came from, then going to the Hell of that place. Hell-filled Realm.'' He generates another blade in his left hand, then swings it at the king, bisecting the King, but severely weakening it'' The King: WORTUGA SCLYTHIAN GHASTUREOD!!!!!! Hunter: Still alive, you prick? War of the Afterlife.'' Hunter swings both of his energy swords at the King, making a giant, cross-shaped cut, then making it levitate, creating a giant cross of energy, then crucifying the King with TITANIC blades of pure energy, destroying the King, his Brutes, and the ENTIRE army. The rest of the invading forces were waiting in space, but all of them self-destructed due to the death of the King. The forces on the ground all imploded from all of the energy Hunter released. '' The King: WORTUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Jennifer, Preston, and Luke are hit from a wave of energy, Luke being the most affected due to the force of the angelic energy wave. All are unconscious, but Luke is in a small coma'' Hunter: Well. This was fun.'' The smoke clouds fade away, and the carapace starts cracking apart'' Oh, sh**.'' He dashes in front of everyone then his hair suddenly fades away to being black with the red streaks dyed in'' Crap. *I can feel my Angels fading away.*'' Suddenly drops to the ground on his knees while feeling intense pain from his Angels fading away and returning to Heaven.'' *Guys*'' The trench-coat fades suddenly followed by more of the carapace cracking, and falling apart, then fading away'' *Give me*'' More of the carapace cracks apart and disappears'' *One more... thing* ''Hunter's angels manifest themselves in front of anyone near by as humanoid projections, Shinigami represented by an actual Angel'' Hinokami: Take this, as a token of our appreciation.'' Hands Hunter a wooden hexagon with an Angelic symbol carved into it'' It will help you without our presence.'' Places the badge on the ground in front of Hunter'' Hunter:'' In between grunts of intense pain'' Thank... you. Shinigami: It was an honor, and a pleasure, to fight by your side. Hunter: Ditto.'' The carapace completely disappears, leaving Hunter wearing his civilian clothing'' Good bye... old friends. Hunter's Angels: Sayōnara, Kasai-San.'' The sigil portal appears, which then makes the Angels levitate back into the portal'' Hunter: They're gone. I can't believe it.'' Looks over at everyone'' *Right. I think... I'm gonna... pass out.*'' Blacks out next to everyone'' ''The creatures and their king all implode on themselves, then sucked through a portal in the sky, which then teleported them to an empty spot in the universe, letting the dead aliens all explode with the force of the weakest possible star dying''''' Quick Edit